Dragon Ball (hak)
Dragon Ball (ドラゴンボール) adalah sebuah manga dan anime Jepang yang dikarang oleh Akira Toriyama dari tahun 1984 sampai 1995. Albumnya terdiri dari 42 buku dan di Indonesia diterbitkan oleh Elex Media Komputindo. Sebelumnya Dragon Ball juga pernah diterbitkan oleh Rajawali Grafiti. Rentang waktu Manga Dragon Ball terdiri dari dua pembagian utama, namun dalam pembagian tersebut masih bisa dibagi-bagi lagi yaitu: * Dragon Ball (saat Goku masih kecil sampai Goku mengalahkan Picolo) * Dragon Ball Z ** Saiyan Saga ** Frieza Saga ** Android Saga ** Buu Saga Tidak merupakan manga Dragon Ball GT merupakan alternative universe, karena bukan merupakan karya asli Akira Toriyama dan tidak ada manganya. Serial Anime Dragon Ball Toei Animation menghasilkan serial televisi anime berdasarkan pertama 194 bab manga, juga berjudul'' Dragon Ball''. Seri perdana di Jepang pada Fuji Television pada tanggal 26 Februari 1986 dan berlari sampai 12 April 1989, berlangsung 153 episode. Garis waktu * Goku waktu kecil * Goku vs. Pikoro Dragon Ball Z Instead of continuing the anime as Dragon Ball, Toei Animation decided to carry on with their adaptation under a new name and asked Akira Toriyama to come up with the title. picks up five years after the first series left off and adapts the final 325 chapters of the manga. It premiered in Japan on Fuji Television on April 26, 1989, taking over its predecessor's time slot, and ran for 291 episodes until its conclusion on January 31, 1996. Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball GT ditayangkan di Fuji TV pada tanggal 2 Februari 1996 dan berlari sampai November 19, 1997 untuk 64 episode. Tidak seperti dua pertama serial anime, itu tidak didasarkan pada Akira Toriyama asli Dragon Ball manga, yang diciptakan oleh Toei Animation sebagai sekuel seri atau sebagai Toriyama menyebutnya, sebuah " cerita sisi asli Dragon Ball ". Toriyama hanya dirancang pemain utama dan beberapa mesin, dan muncul dengan judul. Dragon Ball Z Kai Pada bulan Februari 2009, Toei Animation mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan memulai penyiaran versi revisi dari Dragon Ball Z sebagai bagian dari perayaan ulang tahun ke 20 seri '. Seri perdana di Fuji TV di Jepang pada tanggal 5 April 2009, di bawah nama Dragon Ball Kai, dengan episode master terulang untuk HDTV, menampilkan pembukaan diperbarui dan berakhir urutan, dan merekam dari trek vokal oleh sebagian besar pemain asli. Rekaman itu juga kembali diedit untuk lebih dekat mengikuti manga, sehingga cerita lebih cepat bergerak, dan frame yang rusak dihapus. Dengan demikian, itu adalah versi baru dari Dragon Ball Z diciptakan dari rekaman asli. Mayoritas versi internasional, termasuk pangkatan inggris Funimation Entertainment, yang berjudul Dragon Ball Z Kai. Tokoh-tokoh Tokoh Utama * Songoku * Bulma * Kamensenin * Yamucha * Kuririn * Tenshinhan * Pikoro * Songohan * Bezita * Trunks * Freeza * Cell * Majin Buu Tokoh sekunder * Android ke-18 * Chaoz * Chi-chi * Lanch * Pak Satan * Oolong * Pan * Raja Pikoro * Pu'ar * Songoten * Videl * Yajirobe Tokoh lain-lain * Android ke-16 * Android ke-17 * Peramal Baba * Bardock * Babidi * Dende * Dokter Gero * Dokter Briefs * Pasukan Ginyu * Kakek Songohan * Kaioo * Kai tertinggi * Dewa * Karin * Mister Popo * Nappa * Uub * Pilaf * Raditz * Tentara Berpita Merah * Dewa Naga * Mata Duitan Tao * Zarbon Tokoh hanya-anime dan non-manga * Bayi * Broli * Kuura * Garlic, Jr. * Raja Bezita * Naga Bayang Nama-nama tokoh Bangsa Saiya dinamakan berdasarkan nama-nama sayur Keluarga Goku berdasarkan makanan Anak-anak Bulma dinamakan berdasarkan nama-nama pakaian Keluarga Mr. Satan penamaannya mengandung kata iblis Penyeberangan Tenkaichi Budokai Dragon Ball Z dimulai pada saat setelah "timejump" yaitu tepatnya setalah Goku menjadi remaja/dewasa. Pertama kali terlihat pada pertandingan Tenka Ichi Budokai. Bertemu lagi dengan Chi-Chi yang pada masa kecil berjanji untuk menikah. Singkat ceritanya finalnya adalah Piccolo muda vs Goku. Setelah Goku mengalahkan Piccolo, dia lalu memulai keluarga dengan Chi-Chi. Tenkaichi Budokai, adalah pertarungan bela diri sejagat. yang diadakan 5 tahun sekali (kemudian menjadi 3 tahun sekali). Peserta datang dari berbagai jenis ras yang ada di dunia Dragon Ball. Peserta juga datang dengan bermacam macam tujuan, ada yang ingin menguji sejauh mana kemampuan bertarungnya, ada yang berharap pada uang yang didapat, ada yang memang bertujuan untuk menghabisi lawannya Peraturan * Pertandingan dilakukan di arena berbentuk segi empat * Dilarang menggunakan senjata dan pelindung tubuh * Dilarang membunuh lawan * Petarung dinyatakan kalah jika: ** dalam hitungan kesepuluh gagal bangun dari pingsan ** keluar dari arena ** menyatakan menyerah Tabel pemenang Garis Waktu Saiyan Saga Goku yang telah berkeluarga, memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Gohan, nama ini diambil dari mendiang kakek Goku. Ketika Goku yang sedang mengajak Gohan mampir di Kame House, tiba-tiba bumi dikejutkan kedatangan bangsa Saiya yang bernama Raditz, akhirnya diketahui bahwa dia adalah kakak kandung Goku. Dia menceritakan asal usul Goku yang ternyata berasal dari planet Vegeta, sekaligus nama aslinya, Kakarot. Tujuan Goku dikirim ke bumi adalah untuk memusnahkan penduduk bumi yang kemudian planet Bumi akan dikuasai oleh bangsa Saiya. Karena menolak melaksanakan perintah kakaknya, Raditz menyandera Gohan. Karena tidak mampu mengalahkan sendirian Goku meminta Piccolo bergabung. Akhir pertarungan Goku tewas berkorban bersama Raditz. Namum sebelum mati, melalui scouter Raditz memberitahukan kepada dua orang bangsa Saiya lainnya yang akan datang ke Bumi setahun mendatang. Scouter adalah alat canggih berbentuk kacamata, yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi oleh para Saiya, dan juga mampu untuk mendeteksi level tarung seseorang. Piccolo lalu mengambil Gohan untuk dilatih menghadapi bangsa Saiya yang akan datang tersebut. Dia melatih Gohan tanpa belas kasihan. Akhirnya tiba saat penentuan. Sementara itu Goku berlatih di dunia orang mati bersama King Kai, agar bisa menghadapi musuh berikutnya. Frieza Saga Setelah pertempuran dengan Vegeta dan Nappa di bumi, yang memakan korban para Z-fighters, temasuk Piccolo, maka Dragon Ball pun turut musnah. Setelah berdiskusi dengan King Kai, diketahui bahwa di planet Namek, planet asal dari Piccolo masih terdapat spesies bangsa Namek yang masih hidup dan berkembang. Dengan demikian para Z-fighters berharap ada Dragon Ball di planet tersebut dan berangkat dengan pesawat luar angkasa bangsa namek asli yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar 3 bulan untuk sampai ke planet Namek. Setelah sampai di planet Namek, planet itu ternyata sudah dijajah oleh Frieza dan kroni-kroninya yang mempunya power level jauh lebih kejam dan lebih kuat dari Vegeta. Bahkan alat komunikasi dan pesawat luar angkasa mereka dihancurkan. Sementara itu di Bumi, Goku yang masih terbaring di rumah sakit, mendapat kunjungan dari Yajirobe yang memberikan kacang ajaib yang disebut kacang Senzu yang berkhasiat tidak hanya mengenyangkan saja tetapi dapat menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit, patah tulang, pendarahan dalam, patah leher, kejang kejang, pegel linu dan masuk angin dengan seketika. Setelah sembuh segera ia menyusul Bulma, Gohan dan Krillin yang telah berangkat lebih dahulu dengan pesawat lebih canggih yang dibuat berdasarkan pesawat bangsa Saiya, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 1 bulan. Dalam perjalanannya Goku berlatih di dalam pesawatnya yang telah dilengkapi mesin gravitasi x 100 oleh bantuan Dr. Briefs (ayahnya Bulma). Dalam pertengahan cerita, Vegeta terpaksa bergabung dengan Z-fighters demi mengalahkan Frieza. Namun akhirnya tewas oleh Frieza, setelah ia menceritakan legenda Super Saiyan kepada Goku. Akhir cerita, Goku akhirnya berubah menjadi Super Saiyan namun hanya sekejap karena pada saat pertarungan berakhir, ternyata planet Namek meledak hancur berkeping keping. Android Saga Setelah planet Namek meledak. Mendadak Z-fighters dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang pemuda yang menghabisi Frieza dengan wujud Super Saiyan. Bahkan lebih mengejutkan ia mengatakan bahwa Goku masih hidup dari ledakan di planet Namek. Setelah menanti selama 3 jam, akhirnya Goku sampai di bumi, dan si pemuda misterius itu mengungkapkan (hanya kepada Goku) bahwa ia adalah pemuda dari masa depan yang bernama Trunks. Ia mengatakan bahwa pada waktu XXX akan muncul dua androids yang sangat hebat dan sadis yang membuat masa depan seperti neraka, bahkan dalam wujud Super Saiyan sekalipun mereka tidak tertandingi dan membunuh seluruh Z-fighters. Ia bercerita bahwa Goku di masa depan bukanlah terbunuh oleh android melainkan oleh suatu penyakit. Demi mencegah masa depan yang dialaminya, Trunks memberikan obat dari masa depan (yang mengakibatkan dunia pararel) Dari garis waktu yang menyimpang tersebut, muncul lagi dua android yang tidak diketahui, yaitu Android #19 dan Android #20 (Dr. Gero) yang memiliki dendam kepada Goku karena pada waktu kecil, Goku telah menghancurkan Red Ribbon Army (Tentara Pita Merah). Mereka sangatlah kuat. Android #20 nyaris membunuh Yamcha dengan menyerap habis energinya.Tetapi bisa diselamatkan dengan kacang senzu. Sementara Goku memulai pertarungannya dengan Android #19. Tetapi Android #19 lebih kuat dari Goku. Goku hampir terbunuh sama halnya dengan Yamcha. Akan tetapi,tiba-tiba penyakit jantung yang pernah diceritakan oleh trunks menyerang Goku lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan. Yamcha langsung membawa dan merawat Goku. Vegeta yang baru saja berlatih di luar angkasa pulang kembali ke bumi dengan kemampuan barunya untuk menjadi super saiya-jin. Ia mengalahkan Android #19 dengan menggunakan jurus Big Bang Attack. Android #20 yang sudah hampir terkalahkan dan terbongkar identitasnya, Kembali ke laboratoriumnya yang terletak di gunung utara untuk mengaktifkan kembali Android #17 dan Android #18. Inilah android yang pernah diceritakan oleh Trunks. Tetapi, mereka lebih kuat dari perkiraan Trunks.Tapi bukan android lah yang menjadi permasalahan, melainkan sebuah robot organik yang bernama Cell. Cell belum sekuat yang dikira, sampai akhirnya di pertengahan cerita, Cell menyedot android 17 dan 18 dan berubah menjadi Cell perfect form. Buu Saga Diawali dengan pertandingan bela diri sejagat yang kembali diadakan. Kejuaraan ini diikuti oleh Goku yang sengaja datang dari alam orang mati, Gohan yang menyamar menjadi Great Saiyaman, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, dan lain-lainnya. Hanya Yamcha dan Tien serta Master Roshi yang tidak ikut pertandingan. Pada saat pertandingan, ternyata ada kejadian dimana lawan tarung Gohan memintanya berubah menjadi Super Saiyan. Ketika berubah menjadi Super Saiyan tiba tiba Gohan disergap oleh dua orang suruhan Babidy. Kedua orang tersebut ditugaskan untuk mencari energi yang besar, yang diperlukan untuk membangkitkan Buu. Monster yang berabad-abad lalu pernah nyaris menghancurkan alam semesta. Setelah Buu terbebas dari sangkarnya, dengan serta merta tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. bahkan Vegeta yang sengaja meledakkan energi dalam tubuhnya, hanya mengakibatkan kematiannya saja, dengan Buu tetap bisa hidup. Gohan yang disangka sudah tewas dalam pertempuran melawan Buu, ternyata berhasil diselamatkan King Kai ke alam Kaioo. Di sana ia berlatih untuk bisa mengalahkan Buu. Sementara Goku yang hanya punya waktu terbatas (karena datang dari alam orang mati) mengajarkan fusion kepada Trunks dan Goten setelah menyadari kekuatan yang dimiliki anak-anak tersebut jika bergabung ada kemungkinan bisa mengalahkan Buu. Dan dalam pertarungan melawan Buu untuk kesekian kalinya, akhirnya berhasil dimusnahkan dengan jurus Spirit Bomb yang dilemparkan Goku. Namun dalam versi resminya, adalah Mr. Satan (biasa juga disebut Hercule) yang dianggap menyelamatkan bumi, sekali lagi. Daftar judul komik # Goku dan Kawan-Kawannya # Kemelut Dragon Ball # Tenkaichi Budokai Dimulai # Pendekar Tangguh # Teror Mussle Tower # Kegagalan Burma # Pengejaran Jendral Blue # Goku Menyerang # Baba Si Peramal # Kembalinya Ayah Upa # Pertarungan Super! # Misteri Raja Iblis Piccolo # Serangan Balik Goku # Strategi Selanjutnya # Pertarungan Antar Jagoan # Pertarungan Antara Naga dan Harimau # Kengerian Yang Belum Pernah Ada # Gohan dan Raja Iblis Piccolo # Serangan Bangsa Saiya # Pertarungan Super # Menuju Planet Namek # Perlawanan Manusia Planet Namek # Pasukan Ginyu Yang Menakutkan # Goku atau Ginyu # Frieza Berubah Wujud # Piccolo Melawan Frieza # Frieza Kewalahan # Pemuda dari Masa Depan # Goku Kalah # Firasat Buruk # Cell Mengancam # Cell Mencapai Wujud Sempurna # Permainan Cell Dimulai # Ksatria yang Melebihi Goku # Selamat Tinggal Para Pahlawan # Lahirnya Pahlawan Baru # Siasat Mulai Berjalan # Goku Melawan Vegeta # Selamat Jalan Ksatria Terhormat # Senjata Rahasia Terakhir! # Super Gotenks! # Bye Bye Dragon Ball Trivia *Komik serial Dragon Ball yang terbit pada era Orde Baru di Indonesia tidak boleh memuat karakter Kanji sehingga terjadi beberapa keanehan. *Dragon Ball pernah ditayangkan di Indosiar setiap hari Minggu pagi selama setengah jam dan dari episode pertama sampai terakhir penayangan dibutuhkan Indosiar selama 10 tahun, yang merupakan serial televisi terlama yang pernah ditayangkan dalam sejarah Indosiar. Indosiar adalah stasiun TV pertama dan satu-satunya yang masih menayangkan anime Dragon Ball sampai tamat. *Launch menghilang secara misterius setelah rentang waktu Dragon Ball Z. sampai pada saat terakhir ketika Goku meminta tolong kepada penduduk semesta untuk membuat Spirit Bomb (Bola Semangat), Launch sempat dimunculkan. en:Dragon Ball (hak) es:Dragon Ball (franquicia) ca:Bola de Drac (franquícia) Kategori:Hak Dragon Ball